Through Glass
by Roobot5
Summary: A modern day AU, set in Washington DC. In which the Millennium Items have been put on display as part of the Natural History Museum's Egypt Exhibit. This leads to adventure, beginnings, and a race.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This my first multi- chapter story! It's a modern day Yugioh AU, set in Washington DC. It was inspired by a recent trip to the Museums.

Info:

Since this is set in America, there will be no honorifics, and will be based in American culture too!

I'm not good with long, 20- page chapters. Like, 5 pages is my limit. Please be patient!

* * *

"Yugi, are you sure we're supposed to be here?"

"Ryou, shh! The night guard will hear us."

Ryou Bakura followed his friend, Yugi Motou, through the Ice Age Exhibit, occasionally sneaking glances over his shoulder at the fading lights from African Voices. The Smithsonian Natural History Museum was a gigantic place, it would be awful if they got lost, especially when they weren't supposed to be there in the first place.

Then again, he thought, skipping a bit to keep up with the shorter boy, Yugi knew this place like the back of his own hand. He practically lived at the museum, as his grandfather worked with the ancient artifacts it was prized for. Ryou shivered as they passed from Ancient Seas to the Dinosaurs. The fossils were scary enough in day, but downright terrifying at night. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, peering into the darkness. Ryou couldn't believe Yugi had talked him into this little escapade, it sounded like something their friend Malik would do. Which is to say, stupid and terrifying.

"Ryou! Come on, Grandpa has got to be out the bathroom by now." They'd been able to ditch the man when he stopped before closing up. He hurriedly followed Yugi up the stairs, wincing when he stumbled in the dark.

The duo emerged in a small room offside the Hope Diamond. With Yugi's set of keys they were able to make it across the rotunda opening and to the Bones Exhibit without any troubles besides general over-awareness. Ryou had to admit that he was getting curious about whatever Yugi had wanted to show him. It certainly helped keep his mind off the leering bull skull they had just passed.

"This way", Yugi whispered, as they rounded a corner. Ryou wasn't sure what the big deal was, he'd seen the Egyptian Mummies beforehand. He knew that, recently, the Museum had expanded its Egyptian Exhibit to another room, as a rather large discovery had been made and it was in their best interests to appeal to the public. Yugi led him across the "Written in Bones" and the mummies, to a seemingly unassuming door. The door was quickly unlatched, the lightswitch flicked.

Ryou gasped. The room was not unlike the Fossilab the floor below, but instead of storage covers and small animal bones, there was _gold._

And lots of it.

The white-haired boy gulped as Yugi grinned at him, crossing the room in strides. "Come here, it gets even better."

Ryou followed, rounding a table covered with black folders. Laid out carefully in position was a golden box, a ring with five spikes, and a rod with some sort of winged ball at the end.

"They're called the Millennium Items. There's seven of them in all, but the others are already set up. These go on display tomorrow."

Ryou, despite his doubts about the whole situation, smiled. He hesitantly reached out a hand to the golden ring, but stopped. No doubt they had been cleaned to perfection, and he wasn't wearing gloves. With his luck, they'd be stolen tomorrow with fresh fingerprints- theirs.

Yugi, however, didn't seem to share the same thoughts as a clicking noise told of the box's lid being removed. Shining, dislocated chunks stood out.

"It's a puzzle!", he crowed. Ryou grinned, he knew how Yugi loved games, riddles, and generally all sorts of challenges. He watched as his friend's hands roamed the pieces, picking out edge- worthy ones and attempting to piece them together.

"So", Ryou started, sitting down on a stiff chair, "What's your estimated time to beat this thing?" From this vantage point he noticed hieroglyphics engraved along the box. Looking over, he collected that the ring and the rod had similar markings on their sides.

Yugi stopped, then sighed. "Well, you see, that's a bit of a story. Turns out these things have been uncovered for quite awhile, it's just nobody except the thieves who stole them knew about it. They've changed hands forever, and only recently has the Egyptian government given them to the Smithsonian."

Ryou nodded to show he was listening. He hadn't noticed when, but one of his hands had been tracing the edge of the ring.

"So, estimating how long those thieves had them and how long people in Egypt have had the puzzle-" Yugi dropped the pieces back in the box and shut the lid with a click. "- nobody's been able to solve this puzzle in fifty years."

Fifty years! Ryou gaped. "No one? Are you sure?" Yugi nodded, smiling. "Grandpa says that it'll have to stay on display for most of the time, but he'll let me try at it eventually. I'm really lucky." The short boy frowned. "Actually, speaking of him, we should probably get back."

Ryou gasped, and jumped up. "Jeez, Yugi! Your grandpa's probably had a heart attack."

Yugi smiled nervously, heading toward the door. "I hope not!"

They raced back through the corridors, and one stern lecture and a car ride later Ryou was safe in his flat.

Mostly safe, although if he knew what was going to happen in a week's time he would be terrified.

* * *

Reviews, while not mandatory, would be nice?


	2. Chapter 2

I still feel like this is way too short.

* * *

The next morning, fortunately for Ryou, was a Sunday. The lack of school meant that he was free to join up with Yugi- not that he got the chance to. At seven o'clock he was disturbed from breakfast by a harsh pounding at the door.

There was only one person he knew who would do that at this time of day.

So Ryou left his scrambled eggs and shuffled over to his apartment door, where, as he predicted, Malik Ishtar almost punched him in his haste to keep knocking.

" Oh jeez, Ryou, sorry… hang on, how come you're up this early?" Peering around the blonde boy, Ryou could glimpse a very disgruntled- looking Yugi. He glared at Malik.

"I like to wake up at the same time we'd go to school to make sure my sleep schedule doesn't screw up. You know I have insomnia." He crossed his arms. "'The more important question is, why are _you_ here? As you stated, it's six."

Yugi let out a short laugh, Malik elbowed him. Then the Egyptian smirked and spread his arms with a flourish. " Why, to see the exhibit of course! I'm not going to let anyone see those things on full display before me. Ishizu hasn't even dropped a hint of how they're set up!" he whined.

Like Yugi, Malik also had a relative who worked at the museum; his older sister, Ishizu Ishtar. She was an intimidating presence, and the few times Ryou had met her she had scared the living daylights out of him. To be fair, though, she truly loved her brother.

"Fine, just give me a moment to brush my teeth, alright?" Malik beamed. "I knew I could count on you! After all, dragging another person from bed would've been a bit much…"

Yugi leaped to his defense, and Ryou decided that he was going to take as long as possible.

Line here

By the time they made it to the museum, everyone's mood had lifted considerably. Ryou stopped dead when he took in the gigantic banner stretched across the white columns. The Smithsonian always put these things up when there were new, important exhibits, but seeing it in person was still a bit astounding. The pale boy stared up at a high- definition picture, bigger than he was, of the exact same ring he had touched last night.

"Come on, guys! We have to beat the crowds!" Malik charged ahead, a laughing Yugi in his wake. Ryou grinned and sped up the impressive white stairs, eventually catching up when the two shorter boys opened the heavy door. When they passed, a security guard eyed them warily and started to amble their way, before a tall Egyptian lady wearing lots of jewelry cut him off.

"Rex! It's okay, they're with me!"

The guard gave her a defending look but eventually wandered off, still glancing at them once in a while.

"Malik, I see you've brought your friends to see our newest showcase." Ishizu smiled. Malik had only a few friends, but they were good ones that she trusted. "Come on, I was just about to go up there anyway."

The exited trio followed the regal lady. Ryou noticed that the general atmosphere was a lot friendlier when it wasn't night. Even the giant dinosaurs and skeletons weren't so bad. And by the time they entered the exhibit, Ryou was wondering why he found it creepy in the first place.

And then he looked around and gaped.

The room was rectangular, offset with light wood and red carpets, gold wall hangers set for the Egyptian theme. The artifacts themselves were set in glass cases. He spotted heavy gold earrings, delicate necklaces, and some sort of circlet. They were stunning craftsmanship, especially when you considered the time period they were created.

Ryou was interrupted by Yugi tapping him on the shoulder. "You okay?" the boy asked kindly. "It is a bit overwhelming when you see it for the first time."

Ryou was shocked out of his stupor. "Hang on, you've seen this before?" Yugi bit his lip, realizing the mistake. Malik threw his hands up and grinned guiltily.

"Sorry! Ishizu made us swear not to tell anyone before it opened! Besides, we haven't seen the way the Items are set up yet. And she knows where I sleep." Yugi opted for puppy dog- guilty look. Ryou sighed, he couldn't stay mad at his friends. He crossed his arms.

"Fine, but no more secrets! And you have to tell me everything from now on." Yugi and Malik quickly agreed.

Ishizu cleared her throat, making the trio jump. "Weren't you going to look at the Items? You should probably get a move on before the crowds come in.

Ryou, Yugi and Malik spun around to the far side of the room. It was half- hidden in shadow, but the Items were clearly illuminated.

Built into the far wall was a display case, four of the seven artifacts sharing equal space, with small plaques inside to show the names. Above this space capital gold letters proclaimed "The Millennium Items." In front of this, on raised pillars entombed in glass, were the Puzzle, the Ring, and the Rod. As Ryou rushed over they seemed to glow faintly. Yugi and Malik joined him, wearing identical smiles.

Ishizu spoke up. "If you want to know why those three are separate, there is a reason. They were in a separate chamber, more guarded then the others, and as you can see they have what seem to be riddles on them. Go on, read them." She motioned toward gold lettering not unlike the sign, which was painted underneath the name cards. Ryou read them out, feeling a small shiver slip up his spine.

**"The light who solves this puzzle will have a soulmate in the dark."**

**"The light who wears this ring will gain a thief and a friend."**

**"The light who bears this rod will be warped by the darkness."**

Besides Ryou, Malik stared at the final description. It was rather morbid, and downright creepy. Judging from the others faces, they shared the same idea.

Just then came voices outside. Ishizu was guiding the first visitors in, press people with noisy attitudes and bright cameras. "C'mon," Malik muttered, "We better wait this out until they're done swarming like a shark to blood. We can see the rest later."

And so Ryou was led away from the ring for the last time in his life.


End file.
